The present invention relates to an event log system within computer systems, and more specifically, to providing contextual and inline error resolutions within event log entries displayed in an event log system within a computer system, for example.
Errors frequently occur within computer systems. Detected errors are typically compiled by a processor which logs the errors in an event log. The event log entries refer to an error or critical event and state the error which has occurred. The event log may be examined to help determine the failure. As shown in FIG. 1, an event log 100 according to the conventional art is provided. The event log 100 includes an index column 105 providing index information, an error severity column 110 indicating the severity of the error, a source column 115 indicating the source, date/time information column 120 and a text column 125 indicating a textual description of the problem that has occurred. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional event log 100 includes a plurality of event log entries 130 which provide error messages including general information regarding each error event.
The conventional event log 100 typically fails to state the problem in a manner for users to fully understand the error and fails to provide enough information to solve the error. Therefore, the users often do not have sufficient information in the error messages to fix the problems or they forget how to fix a problem that has occurred in the past. Problem determination and resolution is typically and persistently one of the most difficult problems for system administrators. Users frequently need help from others to solve unclear or unfamiliar problems, therefore, the users are required to link to different websites, for example, to retrieve information regarding how to solve the problem.